Punk vs Prep
by InuKagluver91
Summary: Kagome just moved from North Carolina to Los Angeles. It's her first day of skool and she's already got detention! Who does she meet there and what do they do? I'm finally updating! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome woke up hearing her favorite song Breathe No More by Evanescence. She went to take a shower. While she was in the shower she thought about her new school. 'I bet it's probably all preps' she thought as she got out of the shower. 'Hmmmm what to wear?' "Kagome! Wake up! You'll be late for school! " "I'm up!" "Well _that's _a first!" her mother called back. She finally chose a shirt that read 'P.H.D Prep Haters Degree' and a pair of black pants with chains all over them. She grabbed her CD from the CD player, put on her boots and walked downstairs. "I'm leaving!" she yelled at her mom. She walked out to her car, started it and put in her CD. She pulled out and headed towards the school singing along with the music.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long. _

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side. _

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter. _

_Shards of me, _

_To sharp to put back together. _

_To small to matter, _

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. _

_If I try to touch her, _

_And I bleed, _

_I bleed, _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe no more. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well. _

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. _

_Lie to me, _

_Convince me that I've been sick forever. _

_And all of this, _

_Will make sense when I get better. But I know the difference, _

_Between myself and my reflection. _

_I just can't help but to wonder, _

_Which of us do you love. _

_So I bleed, _

_I bleed, _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe now... _

_Bleed, _

_I bleed, _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe, _

_I breathe- _

_I breathe no more._

She sang the last note as she pulled into the parking lot. She could tell she was late. There were no students walking around. 'Aww they don't wanna be wate for cwass!' she thought. She smirked. She grabbed her walkman and headed for the office. They gave her her schedule and then gave her a lecture on being late on her first day. She headed for her first period in Mr. Myoga's class. She knocked on the door. The teacher came over to the door. "Yes may I help you?" he asked. "I think I'm supposed to be in your class." she said. "Umm your name?" he asked looking at his clipboard. "Kagome Higurashi" she replied. "Ahh yes you are! And how lucky for you! I'm the best Language Arts teacher in the county!" he said. 'This guy's got problems' she thought. She walked into the class. All of a sudden she felt like someone was watching her. She looked up. Everyone in the class was staring at her. She looked back at everyone and said "What the fuck's your problem?" She scowled staring at them with murderous eyes. Mr. Myoga walked in. "Class I would like to introduce you to a new student, Kagome Higurashi, she just moved here from North Carolina." Everyone started talking. Kagome turned on her walkman and put the earphones in. "Ms.Higurashi could you please turn that off?" Mr.Myoga asked. "Fuck no!" she said. "Detention! Now!" he told her. "Fine!" she replied. She stood up and walked out. She went to detention. When she got to detention she yanked the door open, stomped in slammed the door shut, and walked to the back slamming her books down when she got to the seat she wanted. She plunked herself down into the seat and as she did so she heard someone say "Wow. Someone's pissed." She looked over and saw the speaker. It was a girl with her black hair up in a high ponytail and her face looked like that of the grim reapers except prettier. "Hi I'm Sango and welcome to the 9th level of hell. Or as everyone else calls it school." Sango said this last part with a shudder. A loud coughing sound filled the air. The two girls looked over and saw the source. "My beloved Sango aren't you goning to introduce us?" The boy asked with an arched brow. He had a small black ponytail and wore nothing but purple and black with some green prayer beads on his right hand. "Oh yea this is Miroku. Watch out for his wandering hands though. He's a PERVERT!" Sango said her face getting red. She turned around and punched Miroku so hard he fell onto the floor his hand twitching still in the process of rubbing what it obviously thought was Sango's ass. "He never learns." A silver-white haired boy said. Kagome turned her head to the right of where she was sitting. She almost jumped when she looked at him. He had silver white, fangs, claws and the cutest dog ears on top of his head. His shirt read 'I'm Inuyasha and I think it's about time to ditch this joint don't you?' "Inuyasha, huh? Yea I do too." Kagome said. "Well let's go. Sango grab Miroku will ya?" And with that they left undected to go anywhere as long as it wasn't here.


	2. Busy Day

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate having to say this! starts crying I...I...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Boy Problems

Before I get started I would like to thank HanyouKami and A.C for being my first reviewers! Yay! Throws confetti On with the story!

"Oh no!" Kagome whispered. "Kagome..Earth to Kagome!" Sango nearly had to shout to get her new friends attention. "Huh? Oh sorry I..I have to go!" Kagome took off running to the parking lot with Sango trailing after her. "Kagome what's the matter we just got here?!" Sango asked. Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes. "I...saw someone I never thought I'd see again. Oh Sango it's horrible!" Kagome rushed to her friend and hugged her. "Kagome what happened?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up sniffling. "Koga..T....That boy in there with the long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail? Do you know him?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded, although she knew virtually nothing about the guy. "We..We were at a party and he got carried away...I tried to stop him...but he wouldn't. The next day he acted like nothing ever happened!" Kagome was crying so hard by now that she was starting to hyperventalate (scuse my spellin' I'm a southern gal. That and i don't know how to spell really big words. I need an edumacation.) "Kagome...." Sango was left speechless. 'Damn that boy! What was his name? Koga. I'll rip that motherfucking piece of shit limb from goddamn fucking limb!' (Go Sango! Go Sango! Go Go Go Sango! sry to say but Koga needs to be taken care of even if he is kinda cute in a possessive way)

With The Boys

"Hay Inuyasha do you know where the girls went?" Miroku asked. "Uh I think they went to the parking lot?" Inuyasha said. "O.k lets go see if they're there." "O.k" As they where walking Miroku started talking to Inuyasha but Inuyasha only caught some of it he was so deep in thought. 'Damn that new girls hot! What was her name..' he thought for a moment. 'Kagome. Damn even her names hot!' He kept picturing her from when he first saw her slamming the door to the detention classroom, slamming her books down, all the while somehow staying beautiful, even with her pissed off look on her face. "......Beautiful, not to metion a mean left hook...Inuyasha were you listening?" Miroku asked but Inuyasha was looking out the doors at Kagome and Sango. He stepped outside and caught the last part of what they were saying. "Koga..T....That boy in there with the long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail? Do you know him?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded, although she knew virtually nothing about the guy. "We..We were at a party and he got carried away...I tried to stop him...but he wouldn't. The next day he acted like nothing ever happened!" Kagome was crying so hard by now that she was starting to hyperventalate (scuse my spellin' I'm a southern gal. That and i don't know how to spell really big words. I need an edumacation.) "Kagome...." Sango was left speechless. Inuyasha could tell they were all thinking the same thing. 'Damn that boy! What was his name? Koga. I'll rip that motherfucking piece of shit limb from goddamn fucking limb!' "Don't worry Kagome we'll take care of you." Thay all said the same thing at the same time. Kagome looked up smiling "Thanks guys." She said. "Hey how about we all go over to Kagome's and practice! Then we can take her to Vampiric!" Sango said. "Vampiric?" "Yea. It's this great club. Don't worry Kagome you'll love it there!" "O.k" Three voices answered at the same time.They had gotten all of their instruments and moved them down to Kagome's basement. "Ok what should we play first?" Sango asked while putting on her bass strap. "Umm... How about...Lies by Evanescence?" Kagome asked. "Ok." Everyone said. They started playing with Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome singing.  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear Sealed with lies through so many tears Lost from within, pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above

Chorus  
They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light Birthing a dawn to this endless night Arms outstretched, awaiting me An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you

Chorus  
Chorus

Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you

Chorus  
"Ok what next?" Miroku asked. "Ummm...Boogie Woogie Wu?" "Oh yea I love this song!" Inuyasha and Kagome busted out at the same time. "Let's go!" Sango shouted.

The beast lives out of the raging storm in the dead of night The ravenous, blood-sick creatures searches for it's sacrifice Through the hideous darkness, it lurches, driven by death itself Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to The darkness from which it came"

Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu 2x

Violent J  
Boys and girls, it's nighty night time Happy J the Clown has a nursery rhyme It's about, The Boogie Woogie Man Keep your light on as long as you can Cuz when it cuts off, so does your head Boogie Woogie Woogie waits under your bed With a shank, splah!, up through the bottom Little Jimmy Jimmy, uh, got em

"It's the one and only Boogie Man He creeps, he hides, he sneaks, he slides If your little feetsies are hanging off the edge of the bed You're running on stumps motherfucker!!!"

Violent J  
Well, moonlight fills the room that you sleep in Things go bump in the night, me creeping Ouch! Fuck! I stubbed my toe If you'd just quit leaving your shit all over the fucking floor Fuck it, you're dead anyway And I'm gonna leave your head smack dab in the hallway In the morning, when your daddy walks out AAAAHHH!!! His foots in your mouth, thanks to the Boogie Man

Chorus (1x  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (here comes the boogie man)  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (haha haha haha haha)  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (make way for the boogie man)  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (mom! dad! ah! no!)

Violent J  
"Does the Boogie Man really exist?"  
Well, is your mother a bald-headed freak bitch? yes You fall asleep and you wake up dead With a broken broom sticking out your forehead I sing lullabies till you dose off Tie you down and chew your fuckin toes off And then spit em out back in your face Splat! Fuck, wash your feet bitch!

"The world's famous Boogie Woogie Wu will come to you Slumber parties, sleepovers, intimate nights Whatever the occasion for the midnight hour He will gladly come and fuck that shit up"

Violent J  
I don't beat woman, fuck that, I'm above it (no no)  
But I'll cut her fucking neck and think nothing of it "I bet you didn't know the Boogie Man was a clown But when you see the juggla, your holding your jugular"  
With a swing, chop, stab, swing, chop You're holding your neck together, but your nuts drop And the cops do the best they can They pull the axe out your face and say "Was it the Boogie Man?"

Chorus (1x)

"Please don't let me fall asleep Cuz the Boogie Man will creep Through my window in my room Stab me with a broken broom Please don't let me fall sleep Cuz the Boogie Man will creep Through my window in my room Stahhh... Boogie Woogie Woogie!"

"It's the incredible, undeadable Boogie Man Go ahead, pull the covers over your head Hide under them, he don't give a fuck It'll just make it that much more easier For him to suffocate your face!"

Violent J  
There's three ways to stop me from doing what I do What? you think I'm a tell you "Mom, can you leave the door open a bit?"  
Thanks, an easy way in, you fucking idiot Now I stretch your neck out and play in like a banjo Boomchicka boomchicka like that shit, yo?  
Then I stretch it out more and fling your head through the wall It's the Boogie Man y'all

Chorus (1x)

"Whew! Hey guys I'm gonna go get some snacks ok?" Kagome said. "I'll go with you." Sango voulenteered. "Ok" Both girls raced up the steps and to the kitchen. "I win!" Sango did a victory dance. Kagome sweatdropped. "Ok gummy bears, m&m's, skittles, nerds, licorice, reese's cups, peanuts, milky ways, starburst, marshmallows, Root Beer, Cream Soda, Pepsi, Orange Soda, Ginger Ale." Kagome ticked off everything she had grabbed. "Here I'll carry this you carry that." Sango said as she picked up half of the food. Kagome was walking out of the kitchen when she felt something make contact with her head. She looked at Sango who was whistling innocently with a bag of open skittles. "What?" Sango was trying not to laugh but Kagome wasn't ammused. "You're going to get it Sango!" Both girls ran down to the basement throwing skittles and m&m's at each other. Inuyasha and Miroku heard screams and giggles coming from the top of the stairs and went to investigate. When they got to the top of the stairs they stood in wide eyed shock. Kagome and Sango each had a handful of skittles. "Ready General Sango?" Kagome asked looking over at Sango. "Ready Seargent Kagome!" Both girls went running after the boys but not before locking the door. "ARGHHGGG!" Sango had gotten Miroku backed into a corner. "Join us or be killed!" "Killed? By candy?" Miroku asked but at the murderous look in Sango's eye he cried out "OK! OK! I'll join!" "Good you are now Private Miroku. Here's your ammo and if you even think of turning you can kiss your life goodbye." Sango said. "Yes General Sango Ma'am!" He snapped to attention. "MIROKU! YOU COWARD!" Inuyasha screamed while running around the room covered in skittles, m&m's, nerds, and marshmallows. Kagome was whipping at him with a licorice whip made out of pieces of licorice tied together. 3 hours later after spraying soda's at each other and finally cleaning it all up they decided to go home and wash up then go to the club. It was turning out to be a good place after all Kagome thought while waving her friends off. Now to get ready for the club. 'What am I going to wear?......

ME: Thanks to all my reviewers! Crying I couldn't have done it without you! Serious Sorry for the delay. I was grounded for going out and getting smashed. Thnx alot Katie! She knows who she is! I'll try to update faster but these things take time ya know? Ja ne 


	3. Blood Fee

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics with most of my free time but sadly I do not own him. You guys are lucky I don't or otherwise you would be reading crap. Just kidding most of the other fanfics are good! I will probably include some depressing things like sucide, rape and other things so if you don't want to read skip over it!

O.k. I got a lot of fucking complaints when I said I had abandoned this story so I'm gonna put the 3rd and 4th chapters up. NO MORE! Go on anime spiral . com if you want more of it!

Oh by the way when Kagome got into the school it was the third day. Just incase anyone's wondering. Ask some more stuff.

Blood Fee

Kagome and Sango were in Kagomes room changing into something nice for the club. They chatted for a little while and learned they had so much in common and became friends. "So why doesn't Inuyasha talk so much?" Kagome asked. "Oh he had a bad experience when he was younger and he has a strange problem with strangers. Don't worry though he'll warm up to you and soon you'll be having fights every 15 seconds." Sango laughed. Kagome bent over and picked out a black mini skirt and a pair of nice leather boots. "Do you know what happened? I mean it must be bad if he never trusts anyone anymore." Kagome asked standing up while glancing over at Sango who had picked out a short balck dress with a red chinese dragon going down the left side. "No. No one knows not even Miroku but he does have a half brother and I think he knows what happened." Kagome was wondering what could have happened to make Inuyasha not trust anyone except for those who he knew wanted to be his friends. 'I'll fine out what happened to you Inuyasha and you can trust again without fear.' Kagome picked out a blood red shirt of velvet. "Okay I guess we're ready. Wanna go watch TV for a little bit?" Kagome asked. "Okay." They made their way down to the living room and turned on the TV. They waited for 10 minutes before they heard a door bell ring. "Ughh. Sango get the door." "Hey wait a minute! Why me? It's your house you get the door!" "I'll let you spend the night with me tonight." "Ugh. Fine" Sango went and got the door and saw Miroku first. He wore a pair of baggy black pants with chains and a dark purple almost black muscle shirt. "Hello ladies!" Miroku said as he walked in. "Lady Kagome you have to be the lasiest person I've ever met besides Inuyasha." "Ung! Hmm. Leave me alone." "Fine I guess your going to spend the night here all alone without anyone to have fun with." "I'M UP! I"M UP! Geez, can't even lie down for awhile!" Kagome grumbled as she got up. "I swear Kagome you looked like the sleeping dead there for a minute." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. "Thanks Inu-Chan!" She said sarcasticlly. He looked surprised. 'Good.' She thought rushing out the door. "Come on Inu-kuns! Last one to the car is a prep!" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other for .1 seconds before rushing after her. Sango got there first Inuyasha next and Miroku last. Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with an evil glint in her eye then she locked the car doors. When Miroku got there he noticed the locked doors and sank to the ground fake tears falling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed while pounding on the ground. "Why God! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The three in the car decided to show some compassion and let him in the car. Miroku finally noticed the car door was open and hopped in. Unfortunatly Sango got stuck in the back with Miroku's wandering hands while Kagome sat beside Inuyasha who was driving. "Can we listen to a cd?" Sango asked. "Yea. Which one do you want to listen to? I've got ICP, Evanescence, GC, 9-Inch nails, Metallica, Slipknot...Need I go on?"Inuyasha said. "Ummm. 9-Inch nails!" Kagome said. He pulled the cd out and popped in his cd player on the dash board. The song Sin came on.  
(Lyrics)  
you give me the reason.  
you give me control.  
i gave you my Purity.  
my Purity you stole.  
did you think i wouldn't recognize this compromise.  
am i just too stupid to realize.  
stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies

Chorus: it comes down to this.  
your kiss.  
your fist.  
and your strain.  
it get's under my skin.  
within.  
take in the extent of my sin

you give me the anger.  
you give me the nerve.  
carry out the sentence.  
i get what i deserve.  
i'm just an effigy to be defaced.  
to be disgraced.  
your need for me has been replaced.  
and if i can't have everything well then just give me a taste.

Chorus They arrived at the club. Kagome looked out of the window to see a small warehouse with boarded up winows and doors. "How do we get inside?" The rest of them had started walking towards the warehouse. Inuyasha stopped beside her. "We have to pay a blood fee. We bite each other and drink some of the blood then we offer the rest to the guards. If they take it you are in. But you cannot leave the cult for penalty of death so that you won't betray our secrets. Do you wish to turn back?"

Kagome's POV A blood fee? Wow. Sounds like the shit Sam's into. Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Inuyasha's POV I can see she's gonna say yes. Took me a month to get Sango and Miroku to come here and get in. She must either be crazy or really brave for a first timer.

Normal POV Kagome decided she was gonna do it. "Ok. Lets go!" She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked towards the door where Sango and Miroku were waiting for them. When they got there everyone got into postion. They paired off. Sango and Miroku had each others wrist prepared to bite and Kagome and Inuyasha were doing the same. When Kagome tasted Inuyasha's blood she thought it was the best tasting thing ever. Even better than her favorite food Oden. She drank in the pain from inuyasha biting her wrist but all to soon it was over. Then they all offered their wrists to the guards. Both guards took a sip of evryone's blood. They where in.

A/n: I know I'm evil but I decided to end the chappie here. Anyone heard that song Mockingbird by Eminem? I love it! It's so sad. sniffle Review! Ja ne P.s: My comp was goin shcizo on me so don't be mad. I'll have my other stories updated as well and I'm going to start a new fanfic. 'I'm not what you think I am'. Basiclly, you'll have to check it out to see what it's about. Oh and plz don't steal from me. Just ask for it and I may or may not give you permisson.

Ok I'm gonna put up the forth chapter on here two so if you get mad don't blame me. It's 5:23 am here I haven't been able to sleep since 10:27 yesterday so if your pissed don't come cryin' to me 'cause I'm gonna take some fuckin' sleepin pills and I plan on sleepin' until 5:00 pm. K? 


	4. What?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. I don't want to live if he's not mine.  
TLS: Did you take your daily dose of sugar?  
DotN: No.  
TLS: Brings a gallon of hot chocolate, a dozen cookies, and some candy canes over and sets them down in front of DotN Eat and Drink.  
DotN: Fine. Drinks and eats everything. WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
OK! I'M GOOD NOW!

!WARNING!  
Drugs and Alchol will be involved in this chapter though along with some ass kickin' it should be fun right? Oh, and I think I feel a lemon in the near future. Maybe in the next two chappie's.

Recap of Chappie 5 : She drank in the pain from Inuyasha biting her wrist but all to soon it was over. Then they all offered their wrists to the guards. Both guards took a sip of evryone's blood. They where in.

CHAPPIE 6!OMG!

Music blared and lights flashed. People and Demons alike were dancing on the floor. While Miroku and Sango went to dance Kagome went to the bar followed by Inuyasha and sat down. "What would you like to drink?" a bartender asked. "Twisted Ice Smirnoff, preferably Green Apple." Kagome replied. "A shot of rum and vodka." Inuyasha told the barkeep. "Comin' right up.'' (Im just gonna call all the barkeeps Bob because I'm to lazy to give them all creative names. That and I basically pulled this story out of the crack in my ass. So yea. Don't like it you can suck my wang.( to qoute my sister. God I hate her 'cause she's a damn prep and I'm more of a vampire. The only thing I like about her is the taste of her blood. Yummmmm. Pineapples. All the rest of you freaks out there give it up for blood!) I'm just to crazy sometimes. ) He returned with their drinks. "Ok a Twisted Ice Smirnoff Green Apple for the beautiful young lady and a Shot of Rum and Vodka for Inuyasha." "Thanks Bob." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "You come here often?" "Yea that and my brother owns the joint. Speaking of which, you wanna light one up?" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "You can do that here?" "Hell yea. My bro can get himself out of any situation when he's not smashed. So you wanna?" He looked at her with big puppy dog eye's. "Ok. But you have to promise to dance with me afterwards." He laughed and called Bob back over. "Hey Bob!" Bob walked over to their section of the bar. "What can I do for you Inu?" He asked once he got there. "Dro. man. quarter-bag blunt, ounce, huka, bong, joint, make sure to get bambii." (my friend educated me in weed sells, prices, and other stuff before she went to jail.(I don't know why. I'm not into that shit because (and this is according to my parents) I'm an angel) If your readin' this Sandra,(lol. she hates that.) thnx! (oh and all u bush-heads out there RUN! POPO! 5-0! Runs and ducks as bullets pass by uhoh.) hehe. Back to Kag and Inu.) Inuyasha sorted through all the stuff. "So what first. Huka, blunt, bong, or joint?" Sango and Miroku walked up and heard this. "Huka." "Okay. Hey Sango Miroku you want some?" "Sure man." They all took two hoses (for those of you who don't know a huka is like a bong but with hoses attached to it. There are eight hoses on a huka so that a bunch of people can hit it at one time.) and waited for Inuyasha to pack it. When he lit it they all started inhaling. After about a minute Sango and Miroku stopped and started coughing from the weed. Kagome and Inuyasha kept hitting it for another minute but then Inuyasha pulled off and started coughing. "Hey Inu, you alright?" Kagome asked holding her's in without coughing. "Damn! How can you hold it so long?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at him as if he were stupid. "Years of practice." She turned and took a drink of her smirnoff. She turned around again and blew out a thin stream of smoke. "Ta da. Now are we gonna keep going or are you guys pussies?" So that started a contest. By the end they were all so high they could barely walk straight. So they decided that they were all gonna spend the night at Kagome's house since it was the closest. They were all walking to the car when they heard a high picthed squealing. "INU-KUNS! INU! COME 'ERE BABY!" They looked around to see a slut in a tube top that was waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy to small a short ass skirt and to much make-up heading straight for Inuyasha. (Kikyo bashing comin' up! Hehehe I can't wait to write this!) Inuyasha decided he needed to hide and what better place to hide than...(I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gonna be hated for cutting it off right here. Sooooooooo I WON'T! Evilness is fun!) behind Kagome. "Quick say your my girlfriend!" He whispered in her ear. 'uhhhhhhhhh. ooooooooook.' She thought. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked disgust evident in her voice. The slut stopped in front of Kagome and looked her up and down, then nodded deciding she could take her. "What are you doin' with my man slut? Inu-kuns don't worry Kikyo's here to save you from the bitchy whore." With that said she reached out to slap Kagome. Kagome saw the slap coming and ducked her head sending a punch to the slut's stomach. When Kikyo doubled over Kagome grabbed her head and raised her knee to slam into her nose. She slammed Kikyo's nose onto her knee almost 10 times. By the time Kagome was through with Kikyo, Kikyo's nose and face was bloody as hell and her hair had matted blood in it. Kagome started walking to the car when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "I love a woman who knows how to fight. Hello again Kagome. My woman." Kagome went completely still, her back ridgid and her eyes as cold as ice she turned around to face him. Kouga. The one who raped her. She turned around to face him, chest heaving, eyes glaring cold blue fire. "Don't touch me." Her voice cold, harsh, like the harshness of gale force winds, would make even the strongest demon shiver in fear. When he did not let go of her, she looked him in the eye and reached her hands up to touch his chest. Her hands, as they made there ascent to him glowed. Blue. As her hands met with his chest his clothes singed as though fire had grabbed him. Her hands burned through his shirt and also burned his chest. Kouga yelped and let her go. As she fell she could hear the others calling out her name. Her last coherent thoughts were 'What is happening?' 


	5. Chapter 5

'Where am I? What...What happened to me?...Who am I?' Her being floated, her consciousness, swimming along in a sea of black. "Kaaaaggggooooommmmeeeee..." 'Kagome? Is that my name?' "Who are you? Better yet who am I?" "All will be answered in due time, but for now my dear, you must wake up. Wake up my shining star." Her consciousness twisted and at an alarming rate, fell, fell through the Seas of Heaven.

Sorry this was so short, I'll do more when I have the time. I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah blah. All that necessary jazz.


End file.
